Dexter's Wacky Races
This is an episode of Dexter's Lab that involves Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mandark, Mom, Dad, Oceanbird, Windbear, Koosy, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen, and Krunk all versing each other in a race to Burbank, California. This is a parody on the Wacky Races. This episode is also known as Bug-a-Loo to Burbank. Sympnosis Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mandark, Mom, Dad, Koosy, Monkey, Oceanbird, Windbear, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen, and Kronk are all going up against each other in a race which is a parody on the Wacky Races. Plot The Announcer starts announcing Dexter's (Dexter and Freinds') Wacky Races. First he talks about Dexter who has a super scientific car as car #1: the Laboratory Rat, Mandark who is riding on a super evil car as car #2: the Dark Man Special, Mom and Dad who are racing in their normal family station wagon as car #3: the Family Suddan, Oceanbird and Windbear who are riding in their van as car #4: the Merry Prankster, Dee-Dee who is riding on Koosalagoopagoop as car #5: this was just called "Dee-Dee and Koosy", Monkey and Agent Honeydew in a banana car as car #6: the Banana Barge, and finally, Major Glory, Valhallen, and Kronk in their Justice-mobile as car #7: the Glory Lorry. They all start racing to Burbank, California. Where Mom and Dad take the lead. Dee-Dee gets into the lead by making Koosy jump over all of the cars. They get into the lead but soon after, Koosy gets his head stuck in a tree. Mandark uses a magnet on Dexter to try and get Dexter's car but when he uses it, he picks up a moose instead because he had it set to moose and not car. Mom asks Dad how he is going so far ahead of everyone else, and he tells her about how he removed all of the extra weight from the car, unfortunately they soon find out that he removed the gas too. Oceanbird and Windbear blow right on ahead of them and take the lead. After a bunch of hippie talk, they get pulled over by the police for speeding and the policeman gets into the car but he turns the valve on the gas tank they have which sending him flying and driving him nuts making him want to get off of the crazy thing. Oceanbird and Windbear take the Policeman's motorcycle and use that in the race. The rest of the remaining racers start to get ahead to the tunnel and Mandark has an evil plan. He creates a conveyer belt in the tunnel with a screen showing a moving canyon past them. Dexter, Dee-Dee, Koosy, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, and The Justice Friends all get trapped in there and Dee-Dee and Koosy notice it. Then Dexter uses his tracker to see what's going on and Computer uses her radar to figure it out. They find out it's a conveyor belt and they get off of the conveyor belt. They all catch up to Mandark and so does Oceanbird and Windbear who at first seem to be the police, so Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mandark, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Koosy, and The Justice Frinds all pull over and they take the lead. Then they all go up after them except for The Justice Friends, because the car is broken down. Major Glory makes Valhallen and Kronk get behind the car and push him. They are almost to the finish line (including Monkey and Agent Honeydew) and (Excluding Mom and Dad), it is a very close race and everyone is neck and neck and it is unknown who will win until the Policeman that got into Oceanbird and Windberar's car quickly comes up and goes across before everyone else. The Narrator wants to have a few words with the Policeman and he says he does have a few which are "Stop this crazy thing!!!", and he goes out into the sunset screaming and not stopping. The End. Characters Major Roles *Dexter *Computer *Dee Dee *Mandark *Mom *Dad *Oceanbird *Windbear *Koosalagoopagoop *Monkey *Agent Honeydew (Non-Speaking) *Major Glory *Valhallen *Krunk *Police Man *Narrator Trivia *This is the first and only seasons 3-4 episode where The Justice Friends appeared revealing their seasons 3 to 4 character designs. *This episode is also known as "Bug-a-Loo to Burbank" *Koosy broke the fourth wall and made a reference to repeat pans. *Dexter was having an invention from his lab exposed to his parents and Dee-Dee has Koosalagoopagoop exposed to them too. Episode Connections *Krunk mentions that he is afraid of the dark. This was seen before in the episode Ratman. Cultural References *This is a parody on the Wacky Races. *The Policeman calls Windbear Mr. Wavy Gravy. Wavy Gravy was a man who was a hippie entertainer. Errors *Monkey and Agent Honeydew did not do anything or even talk during the race unlike all of the other racers. *When Windbear says "I have an idea" his mouth doesn't move. *When The Astronomonov Family Van starts flying through the air on the helium jet boosters while Windbear is talking, his mouth doesn't move. Gallery 039.JPG|#1: Dexter in the Laboratory Rat 040.JPG|#2: Mandark in the Dark Man Special 041.JPG|#3: Mom and Dad in The Family Suddan 047.JPG|#4: Oceanbird and Windbear in The Merry Prankster 048.JPG|#5: Dee Dee and Koosalagoopagoop in Dee Dee and Koosy 049.JPG|#6: Monkey and Agent HoneyQ in The Banana Barge 046.JPG|#7: Major Glory, Valhallen, and Krunk in: The Glory Lory Category:List of Dexter's Labortory episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes